Jane of the Autobots
by Rangerfan58
Summary: um yeah essentially what you see and you know my rating system
1. the adventure begins

_I own most of the story except for a few characters and ideas_

Jane's opponent was in shock he had just lost six games to one and she wasn't even breathing that hard

"nice work Jane"

"thanks captain"

"man to think you're only in sixth grade and you can play tennis like you've played it your whole life"

"well…there's a reason why I can do that but I can't tell you"

she looks at the crowd and spots three police officers and two others that many would be hard pressed to find due to the fact they weren't wearing a uniform but naturally due to her specialized training Jane picked them out with ease and thinks to herself in a worried tone

"_they're worried about something I should keep my eyes open for a problem_"

her captain was next and automatically she went into what she called military mode and noticed something about the opposing team members

"hey guys is it just me or is something weird about the opposing team?"

"what are you talking about?"

"I don't know why but even though I was first now that I'm actually thinking about it it's almost as if my opponent was holding himself back"

"I think they were going all out"

"I wouldn't be too sure"

suddenly the captain's opponent won six games to love

"that's impossible the game only lasted five minutes"

"I _know_"

suddenly the opposite team wore uniforms that Jane was _very_ familiar with and she knew what she had to even if she didn't like it she grabbed a tennis ball and aimed at the nearest person and he went down fast

"now this I can do"

a few minutes later the group that could handle the opposite team was there and quickly took care of the situation

"there Cobra has been taken care of yet again"

"hey Duke is it just me or did you see someone taking care of Cobra with tennis balls"

"it wasn't just you and I think I know who did it too if I'm right we don't have to worry much seeing as how she's on our side"

"who do you think it was?"

"Jane"

"oh you're right the only ones who really have to worry is the enemy"

"exactly I heard that she's roped the EDC and the Autobots into training her in case something like this happens so far it looks like the training has paid off"

"right"

well things don't really happen again for four years when in her sophmore year of high school Cobra decided to attack her high school not the smartest of ideas seeing as how Jane had gotten more training over the years and was even better at using tennis balls as weapons than last time not to mention as she grew in age and in knowledge her hits were a lot harder though this time her type of tennis was actually called military tennis by the team it had been called that since her freshman year due to the fact that the way she calculated and played was just like a soldier in training


	2. situations arise and time passes

"I say we use the tennis balls to take them out"

"if you're sure"

"I'm dead sure"

and it actually works too and things are calm until her graduation when she feels the loss of her family

"are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure after all I've been asked to sign with a professional tennis team but I also want to be part of the military being in the reserves is the best option for me don't worry I've already informed my manager about it"

"ok than since you're sure"

well a year into being in the team she was called to duty in Iraq

"man this is intense good thing we've been training for this"

"for sure"

"hey guys heads up we've got incoming enemies"

"right"

well the battle was long and hard and the unit lost contact with their base being declared dead because of the fact that no one had any contact with them and Jane's team took it the hardest

"look our captain may be gone but we've got to prove that we haven't lost strength because of it come on let's continue her training program and win as many matches as we can with the strategies she taught us"

"not to mention the teamwork she's always emphasized"

"right"

well the team wasn't dead they were just in a very remote area trying to get home or to a safe country and they eventually managed to do so after two years they made it to Afghanistan and even though they had long lost their uniforms since they were in civilian clothing looking worse for wear they were allowed into the country fortunately their weapons weren't found so they weren't detained by the military for very long at the boarder it was once they were inside a military base that their weapons were discovered and they were put into separate cells to keep them from planning some form of escape

"well this is a nice situation captain we're all in separate cells and they can hear our every word since we can't whisper anything we want to say to each other"

"I know but there's nothing I can do about it"

"I know but still I can't wait until we're let out of here"

"it's not going to happen any time soon trust me"

"Jane you don't know that we could be let out soon enough you know just as soon as they check our backgrounds"

"and you're not listening to me we're going to be tortured for information captain if they come for any of us I'll go first I think I can handle it the best"

"not on my watch Lt."

"sorry captain but considering the situation I'm overruling you"

"fine for now"

well two Afghan soldiers did indeed come and wanted to interrogate the medic of the team but Jane intervened

"I'm the one you guys want I'm the intelligence gatherer not him he's just a simple medic"

they come towards her and she has one definite thought

"_good they're taking me once they have a few sessions with me I plan to reveal who I am_"

and so they interrogate her for several hours each day for three weeks and then finally they get fed up with her silence and start to really use physical torture and after two sessions of that she knew they were ready for the truth in the third session

"geeze Lt. you're a mess"

"true but I have them right where I want them"

"what do you mean by that?"

"you'll see soon enough"

two days later it was time for the third session and two hours into it Jane finally said what they wanted her to say

"all right I'll tell you the mission but only if you leave the others alone and leave me alone until I'm finished with telling you"

"agreed"

"all right the mission was simple all we were trying to do with the weapons and coming through your boarders was get in contact with the American army staged in this country so that we could report in after who knows how long and get a ride home since we had been out in the field longer than our mission dictated and all of us are in need of some form of medical attention even the medic of the team"

unfortunately they didn't believe her

"that's a lie"

"fingerprint us if it helps to confirm our identities"

"very well but if we find out you're lying we'll kill you and interrogate the others including the medic"

"fine but you won't touch them besides there's something you need to see to confirm who I am"

she rolls up her sleeve to reveal the Autobot symbol that she had branded into her arm so many years ago that all governments recognize and since she was the only human to have such a symbol branded on their arms they knew she was real

"no way we got reports that you and your unit had died two years ago"

"two years eh well except for me we're all in cells of course since I don't expect you to fully believe me do the blood tests to have full proof"

"that we will and once we confirm it's them they will get the medical attention they need but for now we're taking you to the medical center we didn't realize just how hard we were beating you"

and so two days later the whole unit was freed and in the medical bay getting proper medical attention plus the proper nutrition that they had been missing out on for so long

"just how did you guys survive for two years to get here?"

"villages they could tell we were strangers so they gave us food and shelter while we headed this way the reason we didn't have a vehicle was because every where we went we told them that we didn't want to put them at risk and we didn't"

"well your government has been informed of the fact that you are alive and will have a plane to pick you up and take you home in three days"

"letting the medics do their work are they"

"yes especially for you Jane Kerenai we told them about your injuries and how you've allowed yourself to be tortured for your unit"

three days later they got the ride home they had been waiting for for two years and the next day they were in the same town Jane's tennis team was in

"hey guys who's up for a game of tennis?"

"we could use a break from the military and we were all put on leave for at least a year but why did you ask?"

"simple the Tarrantels are playing today in several matches from what I can tell they're having a match in three minutes so I'm going to be arriving late and thanks to the fact that I asked the military not to reveal to my team I'm alive I'm going to surprise them"

"than lets go"

and so fifteen minutes later they were at the stadium and the first match was still going on

"this is an intense match isn't it?"

"yeah though if the captain were still alive things would be different"

well it went into the last game and it was still tied Jane had yet to reveal herself due to the fact that she had issues getting ready but finally she was in uniform and hiding in the shadows

"players get your extra players onto the court now"

the opposing team did so but the Tarrantels thought they didn't have anyone so her co-captain started to get up

"I'll go"

Jane speaks up from the shadows

"no James I'll take the this one you guys need a rest"

they look at the shadows and Jane comes out from them

"captain!"

"hey guys sorry I'm late but my unit ran into a little trouble in Iraq and it took a while to get back to a safe zone"

well she gets onto the court and then gets to serve first as it turned out it would turn into a hard fight just to get in a point and so for two hours they went into a _long_ rally for the final two points at the same time

"two hundred ninety to two hundred ninety-two Jane of the Tarrantels wins seven games to six"

both players simply collapsed in pure exhaustion

"good game Jane"

"you too Laurance"

they shake each others hands and then collapse to the ground again

"um are you guys all right?"

"fine exhausted but fine"

"I wasn't expecting the tie breaker to last so long"

"neither was I actually normally even if it takes longer than ten minutes I'm typically done within half an hour"

"I typically take longer but that's because I play with my opponents but when I saw how serious you were I stepped it up"

"well I wasn't in fully serious mode just so you know"

"what do you mean by that?"

"simple I wasn't using my right hand I'm ambidextrous when it comes to tennis playing it's just that my right hand is slightly stronger than my left due to the fact that it's dominant for most everything I do so you're lucky, very lucky"

"you're right I'm very lucky"

"yes however I save using my right hand for certain things that I cannot tell you about"

"I understand"

well Cobra was stupid and decided to attack after the last match which had just finished

"Cobra attack!"

"get the people to safety guys I've got this one"

she switches her racket to her right hand and hits the ball _hard_ sending the person she hit flying a few inches and hitting the ground unconscious

"well that's one snake down now to take care of the others"

and so she easily takes care of them a year later her team was sent back in but this time with entirely different results she was frozen for a hundred years

"what happened where am I?"

"welcome back Lt. Kerenai you're in a militaries main hospital and congratulations are in order"

"sorry but I have to get to my team"

"sorry Lt. but your military unit died in the explosion and your team is dead as well"

"what?"

"it's been a hundred years since that day"

"I assume that the war is still going on"

"actually thanks to what you and your unit did the war ended three months after their deaths and your placement into a cryogenics chamber"

"how did I survive?"

"we think that it was due to your training that you survived"

"I see"

"oh you'll like to know that a decendant of the manager you served under is remaking the Tarrentels"

"well looks like I can pass on my knowledge to another generation"

"indeed you can"

and so she tries out and with the best score is made captain and with the manager they manage to make a pretty decent team

"all right my name is Jane and I'll be your captain however I will not be a normal captain I am in the army reserves so that means I can and will push you at times I will not make the same mistake twice"

"um what are you talking about captain"

"when I feel I can trust you I will tell you but for now know this you will be learning how to dodge tennis balls aimed at you and you will also learn how to aim tennis balls at people this is only so that you can defend yourself if something goes wrong and I'm not here"

well time passes and a almost a year later the team was doing pretty good they had their rough moments but over all it was a very good make up of skills however one day the team came to practice as did the captain only for Jane to surprise them

"practice is cancelled for the day"

"what but you never cancel practice"

"well get used to it because at least once a year practice will be cancelled unless something happens that requires us to practice"

"you're acting strange captain why?"

"do you know what day it is?"

"sure it's September 11th"

"that's right does anyone know what happened today?"

"um what are you talking about captain?"

(sighs) "September 11th 2001 was the day our country was attacked brutally by terrorists I was only a child but I participated in hundreds of fights both as a child and as a soldier in the reserves"

with that she leaves and goes to the cemetery where she knows everyone she knew as a child and young adult were buried

"hey guys sorry I'm late a few things came up and I couldn't be here"

she stays quite for a few minutes and then replies to the invisible voices knowing that what was happening wouldn't happen often only if she hadn't seen them for a period of time

"hey it's not my fault the enemy decided to wise up on who, when and where to attack and my unit was hit and all but myself were killed and while I was found alive I was put into a cryogenics chamber for a hundred years thus the reason I was gone for so long"

she stays there for several hours just thinking about the past when finally her stomach protests the long hours of not eating

"well guess I'll see you guys next year and don't worry I won't become a zombie like person and constantly come here"

and so she eats then goes back to her place and sleeps well and the next day things were back to normal at least as normal as was possible when one was training to be a fighter while using tennis balls

"not bad guys you've really been improving"

"thanks but that's only because of your brutality"

"hey look guys I'm doing this so that you can survive should I be called to duty I can't fully explain yet why I'm doing this you're just going to have to trust me on this one"

"fine than let's go again"

she looks at her watch for a quick moment then shakes her head

"sorry guys but we have more important stuff to worry about like the matches we're supposed to be in in two hours"

they look at the clock and then everyone rushes to get in a quick shower and get their things ready and they make it to the location just in time to register and as it turned out they would be in one of the first matches

"all right it's the Tarrentels vs the Tigerz"

"I'll go first guys"

"good luck John"

"thanks and please try and avoid going into military tennis"

"sorry but it can't be helped I've improved on doing normal tennis I'll admit that but whenever something seems strange I go into my natural style of tennis"

"I know"

well eventually it gets to Jane's turn and it was intense she first had to switch to her right hand but even _that_ wouldn't be enough

"all right players five minutes for rehydration"

they both get water and then Jane brings something out no one not even her team knew she had a blindfold and she ties it around her eyes

"you're good you just might've made me go to my highest level of playing but we'll see"

at first things seem different Jane is playing worse than before but in reality what they didn't know was that it was all in the plan to make sure neither of them got too exhausted and she held her own pretty well even for being blindfolded and everyone thought that the opponent would win and Jane wouldn't even get into her highest level of playing whatever that was but suddenly her opponent hit the ball just as she had gotten it across the net and didn't give Jane a chance to respond

"consider yourself lucky Jane I've been practicing this type of playing for over a year now and I've been waiting until the right opponent goes against me to reveal this type of style it's called rapid play and it was invented over a hundred years ago by someone in high school the person was never named for some reason but they were good to be able to make a type of style like this"

he hits the ball again only to have it returned just as fast and this time he's the one who couldn't react in time

"but how?"

"simple _this_ is my highest level of playing congratulations you've pushed me to my fullest limits though who knows I may advance and make new moves out of this match you see the person who invented your newest type of style while in high school was me they never mentioned my name because of the fact that for one I was frozen to keep me alive until they could take care of my numerous injuries properly and for another not many people knew it was me in the first place I was always trying to improve and I eventually managed to learn how to play tennis blind folded though I never did it often and once I was confident in my blind fold playing I added my rapid play style into the mix and thus got the blind fold rapid play style I'm the only one who can do this style by the way"

"I don't doubt it what you're doing takes a lot of time and practice to be able to do it under the pressure of a real match"

"I'm in the military we're trained to stay calm at all times besides considering who I was raised by I'm not surprised I managed to think of various ways to play tennis that was still legal while under pressure"

"well shall we continue the match"

"yes hey ref what exactly is the score?"

"six games to five Tarrentels leading"

"so what do you say we finish this up eh?"

"lets"

and so they continue playing and the observers could hardly see the ball on one side before it was suddenly on the other side but eventually Jane one seven games to six and once the game was declared ended she took off the blind fold and that's when they saw just how much she had been sweating from the intensity of the match

"good game"

"you too"

well the Tarrentels eventually won the match with only one loss but that was because of heat exhaustion so no one could really blame the player as it was two seconds after the opposing team won the round the player collapsed unconscious as well purely exhausted from the match and also over heated

"it's a good thing that was the last match everyone's being affected by the heat"

"you're right I think now would be a good time to seek shelter and cold drinks"

"totally agree with you there"

what no one knew was that Cobra was back and since they knew she had been frozen they immediately identified Jane and poisoned her drink with a poison that had been developed just a few years before because the old poisons didn't fully affect her with her resistances to them due to the fact she was a prime target for enemies and so soon after she drank her drink she became sick _real_ sick but due to her training she also knew why she was so sick

"great I've been poisoned"

well she actually passed out from the poison and was found there soon after by someone who was waiting for some news on a loved one and so she also got medical attention and a few days later woke up in the hospital feeling like she was near death

"how do you feel?"

"terrible like I'm almost dead"

"you were poisoned if not for the fact that someone found you you would be dead"

"lovely"

well a few days later they were going over to Japan for an international competition but the plan was hijacked and the pilots were dead and everyone else was in the back of the plane

"I called Japanese authorities no answer"

"and I called American authorities they also didn't answer"

"what now?"

Jane thinks for a minute

"has anyone seen the movie about United flight 93 on September 11th?"

"the plane that fought back against the hijackers?"

"yes that one"

"what for?"

"just curious for something"

everyone who had responded yes

"hm not as many as I would like but it will work since everyone else will catch on pretty quickly ok I need one of you to boil hot water, the rest of you distribute knives and whatever else you think can be used as a weapon against these guys"

"what about negotiation?"

"I hacked into the comm. System and both Japanese and American authorities have failed in getting them to calm down they said in English so that there would be no need for translation that this plane was the start of a new time for terrorism that they and the people on the plane would be the first to go in terrorism"

"ok so this is none negotiable not good"

"yes well I have a pilots license and I'm actually in the US Army Reserves so I know what to do if you get me into the cockpit I can land this plane safely but _only_ if you get me into the cockpit"

"let's do it if we fail we'll only die trying"

"exactly if nothing else I'd rather us be lost in the ocean or at least a few miles off shore than to damage a government"

and so they get to planning and soon enough they were ready for it and with some help form a stewardess they managed to hack into the phone lines leading to land and clearly make a statement to the two governments and the terrorists

"Japanese and American governments know this the plane that has been hijacked will fail in it's mission to the terrorists I say this to you you have lost the first battle and will always lose the battle the passangers and the crew of this flight will make sure of it this is Jane Kerenai or Jane of the Autobots signing off"

she looks at her fellow fighters and nods and they _fight_ to regain control of the plane and regain control they do in time for Jane to level out and go to a higher altitude and so she radios the nearest tower she can

"this Jane on flight United 123 we have regained control of the plane and will land where directed I repeat this is Jane on flight United 123 and we have control of the plane and will land as directed"

"this is Japanese air control of Tokyo you are to land here and once you are off the plane you will be escorted by the police to a location so that you can be debriefed"

"understood"

and so two hours later they were safely on the ground and finished being questioned

"you guys did a good job well done"

"thank you but for a while there I wasn't sure if we would succeed after all the terrorists were tough we barely managed to kill the one in control of the plane in time for me to level it out and go to a higher altitude"

"it would have been better if you had taken one alive but the situation probably didn't allow for it did it?"

"not really"

"hey guys ready to go to the competition?"

"you know it captain"

"just so you know I have a feeling that we'll be watching the planes much more closely for a while"

"yeah and I wouldn't be angry if you decided to cancel any and all flights for a while until a full investigation is done with"

well her team did very good in the competition and the flights were restored by the time the competition was done and then Jane did something that no one on her flight was about to forget or forgive because she basically sacrificed herself by tossing all the terrorists and herself off the plane from a decent height not so high that the very air could kill but still high enough that the fall would kill anyone since it was still ascending when Jane kicked everyone but the passengers that weren't terrorists and the crew out. Two weeks later they had a funeral in America but the Japanese president was in attendance as a sort of thank you to her as was everyone else on the flight that day in fact the whole flight crew took the day off in honor of her but while that was happening in America in Japan Jane was badly hurt and in a small town trying to get to a city for medical treatment and to communicate to her team that she was alive but that wouldn't happen for another two months. Two months after she had gotten into the city a few American soldiers were in the hospital visiting a friend who had been injured in a training accident and had heard about her and how she had arrived severely injured but alive so they decided to pay the unknown American a visit and it was actually her unit so they were certainly surprised to see her


	3. explanations and happenings

"Lt. but how we got reports that you were dead"

"long story captain well ok not so long basically what happened was was that the terrorists and I fell a good distance I survived with severe injuries walked to various towns until I could get here and they've kept me here since due to my various injuries"

"the team is not going to believe this"

"I know but all you can do is tell them what you know besides they'll be glad I survived and as for how I survived I'm not entirely sure myself"

"well we'll certainly be telling people that you're alive"

an so three weeks later she had healed enough that they allowed her to leave the hospital with the other soldier and everyone went home together and a few days later her team was ecstatic to have her back on the court and playing tennis again

"hey guys how about some ball training?"

"that would be great"

and so they had some training and then it was time for Jane to get back onto the court and she won the first two games of her match and she soon realized why

"would you _please_ stop going easy on my just because I got out of the hospital recently I heal faster than you think"

"are you sure after all I'm a pretty tough competitor"

"I'm sure"

and so the competition gets much hotter and it lasts twenty minutes and then Jane won but only just

"nice game you're right I didn't have to go easy on you"

"yeah I'm in the reserves so while I take time to heal a factor of healing is motivation and while in the hospital I was thinking of my tennis team or my unit needing me and that gave me the strength I needed to heal from my injuries"

suddenly she spies a soldier waiting in the shadows

"I have to go now"

"what for?"

"I told you I'm in the reserves"

she goes over to the soldier, reads the message, nods and whispers something the others can't hear then walks back over to her team

"sorry guys looks like my unit has been called on to help a SWAT team since while we're soldiers what I've trained my men in is diplomacy and so while we do fight in wars being who I am and would be called in at any rate the army has decided to train my unit in being diplomatic and trying to calm a situation down so if things go really awry they call in my unit and we each take turns trying to solve the situation without weapons"

"and if you fail?"

"than we tell SWAT to move in"

"will you be back for your next match?"

"probably not if so you're in charge until I come back John"

"yes ma'am"

and so she gets to the site and finds that her whole unit failed

"ok my turn"

but she fails too and she went for three _hours_ before giving up

"ok that's the way they want to play it fine"

she points at her unit

"captain you and the unit trouble, the creeps inside big trouble"

"thought as much"

"why are you guys in trouble?"

"simple she may only be a Lt. in rank but that rank has much more meaning than my rank of captain especially since she's the one that trained us in diplomacy when things got really tense in an area populated with civilians she managed to talk the instigators into going into a less populated area and we fought them there and after that we all started to do what she did and when the military realized we were becoming less combat oriented and more diplomatic they trained us to be diplomats in an urban setting with SWAT and in a combat zone when fighting would be more harmful than good"

"your unit is indeed very interesting"

"that we are"

well her team and her unit were in Japan the unit for some down time the team for a competition when a soldier came running towards them since they were in a marine uniform the Japanese police let them through knowing that marines just don't stop until they succeed in their mission

"what is it…"

"Lt. Anderson at your service you can't go back to America none of us can"

"what do you mean Lt.?"

"there's going to be an announcement in a few minutes and you'll find out then I came to tell you now because I've heard rumors about you and I knew you would try and take the first flight out but if you do that your life is forfeit trust me I barely managed to get out alive myself making sure I was on a private flight to an unknown destination if they knew where I was headed it would be trouble"

"who Lt.?"

suddenly an announcers voice came on

"attention please until further notice the Japanese government has issued the following orders to its people we are to house any Americans in our country civilian or soldier and if they are a soldier we will not prevent them from meeting to make plans to free their country from terrorists, if you are a soldier know this your government has collapsed the president is dead and the others are unknown terrorists have declared victory and the soldiers in the immediate area who tried to stop them are dead they have proclaimed that if anyone tries to stop them those people will be destroyed"

well her unit didn't like the news at all and neither did her tennis team

"what now captain do we continue the competition?"

"you do I don't I need to meet with my unit and then with the Japanese government"

"right"

and that's what they do

"sorry but to send anyone now is suicide"

"Mr. President I have a compromise what if we get everyone who's a soldier in America and with the help of the local police we try and come up with some sort of plan and I'm sure if we explain this to China they'll give us the support of their army"

"that could work actually"

well they get to China and Jane sees a _very_ familiar uniform that she hadn't see since about a year before she was frozen for a hundred years

"well looks like we'll get the help we need to free America from the Chinese government"

"but how?"

"the uniforms they're slightly different from what I remember but they're the same old EDC uniforms through and through"

"you're right we are with the EDC and we are going to help you free America but how did you know about us?"

she just rolls up her sleeves and they realize why she recognized them as EDC officers after all they were all informed of her being taken out of cryogenics due to the fact that they could finally take care of her injuries properly

"well let's get to planning then and even though you're ranked Lt. I think that you should be in charge of us EDC officers"

"no I will only take command if absolutely necessary I thought you guys knew that"

"very well but we still need to plan"

and so for three months they plan and re-plan an modify any plans they made whenever they got an update on the situation

"ok we can't delay any longer we have _got_ to get to America and free it and soon the people won't last much longer under the conditions they're in right now"

"she has a point you know"

well they use a small force the first time that had volunteered for the mission just in case things were not as they seemed and the ones that had volunteered actually said that losing a small force was better than losing lots of people and well the attack doesn't work and puts the plans back even further. Three years later the EDC, Chinese army and any US soldiers still alive were ready for action even Jane's tennis team was ready for a fight but not in a sense that they would be soldiers instead their jobs were to protect any civilians from the terrorists that decided to retaliate by attacking China using their tennis skills and other tennis teams around the world were doing the same but they were not as well trained as Jane's team since they had only started learning three months before hand but it was better than nothing

"lets do it"

and so they get to Washington DC and it is a battle to get just one street away from the terrorists

"is it just me or are these guys more stubborn than initially thought?"

"they're more stubborn than initially thought"

well it takes five hours several injuries and lots of battle damage but they finally take the white house back for America and even better the vice-president had been fighting whenever possible but mostly hidden and had observed Jane's team taking back the white house so he called the presidents office

"congratulations on a job well done"

"Mr. vice-president it's good to know you're still alive"

"most of the cabinet is also still alive we'll be over as soon as possible and over time we will take back all the major cities from the terrorists"

"that will be wonderful sir I will be here waiting for you the plan was originally to leave a few Chinese soldiers here while we jumped from city to city over several days but if you're coming here it would be a good idea for at least one American soldier to be here"

and so over the next two weeks they free all the major cities and once the major cities were taken care of the smaller cities were freed because as the news of they're victory spread the terrorists gave up and allowed the Chinese and American armies to arrest them

"we did it"

"yes we did it it took longer than initially thought and cost plenty of lives but we freed America from the enemy"

and so a few days later the Tarrantels were reunited

"it's so good to be together again"

"yes it is so were there any problems in China?"

"nope the terrorists did not attack China in retaliation of you guys taking back America than again that may be in part due to the fact that the Chinese army that was still in the country was very vigilant"

"the Chinese army can be very persistent if need be"

"well it is their country they are protecting"

"yes but I'm sure that they were glad that you were there with what little skills you have"

"yes now can you please explain why we've had all this training in using tennis balls as weapons we _know_ it's not simply the fact that you're a soldier in the army reserves"

"all right have you guys ever heard of an organization that tries to take over the world called Cobra?"

"yea they're on a cartoon called GI JOE"

"well what you don't know is that Cobra was and still is real and GI JOE was real too but after I was strong enough I found out that the Joe's were all killed in various battles after I was frozen and Cobra had gone into hiding after destroying them, well when I found that out I figured that it would only be a matter of time before they struck again especially if they heard about my being woken up"

"is that why you've trained us so hard in the use of our tennis balls as a weapon?"

"yes that's exactly why I've been training you guys to use the tennis balls as a weapon because I trusted you guys to be able to use good judgment as to when and when not to use the balls in the way that I've been showing you guys during practice these past few weeks and actually years my greatest fear has been that Cobra strikes while America is down and all that's between them and innocent civilians is us and our tennis skills"

"well come on we _do_ have a tournament coming up soon so lets get to practicing"

and so a few days later they were at the competition and the first round they didn't have a match so they watched a few other matches and they noticed the captain going into military tennis mode and then without even realizing it they saw three undercover police officers and two EDC officers that were also undercover than again Jane had told them that she wanted her team to start learning observation skills so they allowed themselves to be seen by the tennis team in the meantime Jane had found ten officers that she _knew_ hadn't allowed themselves to be seen by ordinary people after all since she had been gone for so long away from any tennis court and around the same group of people for long periods of time they were also testing to see how good her observation skills still were and when she caught their eye they knew she still had the skills any officer still needed and then some due to her early training.

"come on guys we do have a match in about five minutes"

they all leave towards the court they were to play in and no one noticed the slip of paper passed to her except Jane herself she read it quickly and then threw it away as if it was nothing important but it was actually very important to her she just had to act as if it wasn't since it was her life and her teams lives on the line if she made any kind of a deal on the information but the way she had thrown it away after a cursory glance made any and all officers undercover in the area know she had received and understood the message on the piece of paper

"Jane what exactly was that piece of paper you threw away?"

"nothing John just some litter that wasn't picked up and thrown away"

what her team didn't know was that the piece of paper was actually a warning to her about the possible danger to her team at some point during the day and she had acknowledged it by not acknowledging it for reasons known only to her though many suspected it was for her teams safety

"and the Tarrantels win"

and right when that win was declared the opposing team showed their true colors and revealed themselves to be Cobra agents

"hey Cobra you forgot something in the equation of attacking us"

"oh and what's that?"

"our training plus a match is never done without security all officers come and help out"

and so her team uses the balls as weapons and the officers were also out and fighting but Jane was initially using tennis balls as weapons when she realized that she had to go all out in a hand to hand fight and go all out she did she was intense it got to the point where it was between her and the ring leader of the group and everyone was getting out of their way due to the fact that a few people who had interfered had gotten hurt. Three hours later Jane declared victory and won the battle against her opponent and hardly breathing hard or breaking a sweat

"man that was intense"

a few days later she was in military mode for another match when a soldier came after the match he alerted Jane to her presence and they went to a private area where she told the officer something after having collapsed after reading a note and then it was her turn to fight and the round was over in thirteen minutes

"and Jane of the Tarrantels wins"

later that day her first opponent gave her a run for her money he was intense and she was even blindfolded once the match was over she was kneeling over trying to catch her breath and her opponent explained what had happened

"how did you beat me when I was in my blindfolded mode?"

"simple I'm also in the reserves and have been where you are now, I saw you collapse onto your knees with a piece of paper in your hand and a soldier standing in front of you I figured that you had received some devastating news involving your unit and you needed someone who was used to your mind frame and also plays tennis for you to vent your emotions"

"you're right I did need to vent thank you for allowing me to do so"

well her team won the match and they also tried to get an answer as to why the person she had faced earlier was able to calm her down when no one else could and she explained to them that they just wouldn't be able to understand why that person was able to help her when no one else could

"fine come on we still have another three competitions"

and so they win all their matches and a few days later she shows up to practice in her uniform and tells them that practice was cancelled for the day and a few days later she tells them that they were on their own as she had been given a special assignment in the special forces and once there she found out something she never expected to find out

"your team was murdered for what they were investigating they kept you from being deployed so that at least one person from the unit was still alive"

"they did it to save me I miss them but come on fill me in and we'll take it from there"

"right"

a year later they succeeded in the mission her original unit started and she was asked to be part of the special forces unit she had worked with for so long but she declined

"yes I'm a good soldier but I'm also a captain of a tennis team I need to be with them I'm sorry but I must decline your offer I'm a reserves officer and nothing can change that"

"we understand get back to your team we'll see about getting you a new unit and maybe now you'll accept that long overdue promotion"

"no you know why I never accepted the promotion even though I have the power to give the president orders"

"you're right I did forget very well but we'll explain why a lowly Lt. can have so much power over her commanding officer"

"you do that"

well she went back to her team and continued to play tennis but she played her civilian style tennis which she used most often mainly because they always let her know that she was going military when she didn't have to when a few days later she would have to. She was playing against a regular tennis player and they were both doing well when suddenly he changed tactics and showed his real skills

"you tricked me into a false sense of security then once you were sure I was thinking you were weak you went in for the kill"

"exactly we are not normal tennis players we are from a very cold place and tennis is life to us if we fail we do not only get to form a team but we are banned from any tennis courts"

"why is tennis so important to you?"

"simple where we live tennis is the only sport besides hockey that can be played you see if you aren't playing hockey you're playing tennis and if you're doing neither you basically learn skills for living at home and you learn about both sports so that you can help any team that needs it those two sports are the only ones that can be played in the harsh snow"

"what about soccer I've heard of teams playing soccer in the snow"

"that would be true normally but ever since the accident three years ago soccer was banned in honor of the lost team"

"I understand"

she switches her hand and goes into a stance no one who has not watched videos of her playing years ago has seen and that was basically everyone in the stadium

"military tennis!"

and she gets very intense and after another hour of playing wins seven games to six and then suddenly she collapses onto the ground holding her right shoulder and looking like that wasn't the only thing that was hurt

"captain are you alright?"

"I'm fine but that is the most damaging style of tennis I have if I do anything incorrectly or if I stress anything to much with any of my moves I can and do hurt myself badly depending on how much stress"

"what did you do?"

"I didn't…"

she thinks for a few minutes and then groans realizing what she did wrong

"that would do it in this style I should've remembered from last time I did the super twist return shot that it puts a lot of pressure on my right shoulder and my left ankle because of the pressure it's put on when doing the turn"

"so you did a move that hurts you?"

"yes I actually learned how to minimize the damage from that move but since it's been so long since I've had to use that style I completely forgot about the compensation, let's just go to the hospital and get me checked out so that I know how long it'll take me to recover"

they go to the hospital and find out she was out for a month if not longer

"fine doctor but if you think I'll stay down for two months you have another thing coming I know my own body and I'll wait a month and a half if it looks like it'll take longer I'm going back to basic exercises anyways"

"of course um Jane there is something I need to discuss with you in private"

"very well you guys go back to the courts I'll meet up with you after we're done"

and so they leave and the doctor rounds on Jane

"ok explain why your left arm is completely made of metal, your right hand is also made of metal, your waist has a special type of microchip and your legs have wires going from the chip all the way down to your toes"

"well as you probably already know I'm not originally from this time I came here after being frozen for a hundred years due to injuries incurred in battle well when I was ten years old I was caught in a collapsed building my left arm was completely smashed, my right hand in the same condition and after the swelling went down they realized that my spinal cord had been cut from the falling debris and paralyzed me from the waist down, thanks to the fact that the Autobots were still around at the time with the help of human doctors and the EDC they gave me prosthetic arm and hand and gave me what I called a half-exo suit when I was woken up in this time all my injuries were mostly healed but you can never really repair a spinal cord injury and certainly can't replace lost limbs so they gave me back my old prosthetics and worked on my legs so that I wouldn't need the half-exo suit any longer and I've been back in the reserves ever since and I'm a special case that's why I'm in the reserves"

"I see well I certainly won't tell anyone unless absolutely necessary but then again I might just make myself your doctor if you have to be in the hospital"

"thanks well I need to get back to my team"

"just one more question"

"what is it?"

"do your prosthetics have weapons built in?"

"the set in a case right now do yes but these don't when I was younger except for the rare occasion I was always wearing my weapon prosthetics but now a days I don't unless I'm going into a war zone"

"I understand"

well she was _going_ to meet up with her team when a lot of armed men showed up and one of them put her into a neck hold not the smartest thing to do since she was the only soldier allowed to use her arms and hands if something came down and when they declared that they had already taken care of two military bases and three hospitals she became _mad_ and they would soon learn you never messed with her when she was mad


	4. more situations arise

"ok baka you have five seconds to let go of me and then you'll find out why putting me into a neck hold isn't the smartest of ideas"

"as if"

she mentally counted to five and then in a blur of motion defeated all of them in under five minutes on the floor she was currently on

"tell me we have police/ SWAT on the way"

"yes but they're still five minutes out"

"nice and I really don't want to deal with the whole fifteen levels right now"

"than let SWAT take care of it"

"if they find that I'm in here I'll be made to work with them but I really don't mind just so long as it's as even as possible"

"by the way what did you call the person that put you in the neck hold?"

"I called him an idiot"

"in what language?"

"Japanese"

"nice"

well three hours later the situation was under control and Jane was with her team but they were not too happy about the fact that she was so late until she explained the situation to them

"and so by working with the police I was able to get back to you guys sooner than if they had kept up what they were doing for however long they had planned on doing so"

and so they get back to work. Across the ocean from Jane some _very_ familiar people were currently in a desert looking worse for wear two were using a stick to help walk one of them had an arm in a sling and all of them had various other injuries on their person combined with needing something to keep the sand out of their eyes

"hey captain how long have we been out here anyways surviving off the land?"

"I'm honestly not sure but I think it's been a little over a year now"

"so any bets on us having been declared dead?"

"no bet you'd win hands down"

"well come on lets get to the next town hopefully that will allow us to finally get transport into a city and then from there we contact the military and inform them that we're actually alive but need medical care before we return to duty"

"yeah we need to get help soon after all all of us are in this condition due to our situation and lets face it we haven't attempted to walk without help and the Lt's arm is in a sling still because we want to be sure we did a proper job in setting the shoulder and knees"

and so three days later they actually were in a Saudi Arabian city without even trying and one look at their condition made the police officer escort them strait to the hospital

"these people need medical attention I'll pay for all their bills"

"is there a phone we can use we need to make an important call"

"in a few hours first you all need checked out"

suddenly two US soldiers came out of a room and one of them was a general who was on crutches

"at least it was a sprain General it'll be fine soon enough"

"yeah soldiers heal pretty fast all things considered"

"but not as fast as that one Lt."

"you have a valid point"

suddenly they saw a group of people standing in their way looking like they had recently been in some kind of fire

"can we help you?"

"I hope so General Beta 12 Delta 7728443911 Proto 9"

the General is shocked to hear that code because only one group had that code and except for one soldier that unit was dead

"how do you know that code no one but myself, several high ranking officers and a unit that's mostly dead knows that code"

"because we're the ones thought dead"

"prove it"

they all look at each other and then remember a conversation that the whole unit had soon after they were first formed and confirmed to be mainly a diplomatic unit. Four years earlier

_"hey guys we need to talk"_

_"what is it Lt.?"_

_"you know how the captain is in charge unless absolutely necessary?"_

_"yes we established that on day one"_

_"well I was just thinking what if something happened to us or to one of us?"_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"well what if a mission went wrong and we were declared dead when we're not what then?"_

_"why do you ask?"_

_"simple everyone knows I'm not from this time well when I was a teenager we came upon the same situation I'm talking about right now only it involved an EDC officer instead of regular military officers"_

_"hm that's actually a good question what would we do if we had to tell others that we're really alive?"_

_"well I propose we have a special mark some where's, I already have a mark on my forearm that's recognized every where's but the rest of you also need an identifying mark after all while we may be a diplomatic unit but since we are diplomatic we may be targeted more because of it and let's not forget we're still soldiers so we're gonna have to still fight"_

_"you have a point come on let's ask for permission first and then think about the mark and where we'll put it"_

_"already covered on the permission part captain I brought up the same concern to the base commander though I didn't exactly mention the situation I was in previously and he got permission from the secretary of defense so we're good to go on the permission part now we need the mark and location even I will get the same mark because you never know what could happen to my other one"_

_"than in that case the mark will be on our right shoulders now to think of the symbol"_

_a few days later they thought of a symbol it was a gun with the initials MD and underneath the gun it said and proud of it when they went to a place that did tattoos they were surprised that they wanted a design that they made and after a few minutes they declared they could do it but they were a bit confused as to why seven people wanted the same tattoo but then decided against questioning it and just did what he was asked not knowing he was dealing with soldiers as they had been given a day off and were in civilian clothing. Once they were done they went back to base for a quick discussion_

_"now remember guys this tattoo is to let others know it's really us though if we get used to it and have to go on dangerous missions I guess we can touch the tattoos as a silent promise"_

present day

"I know how you can confirm it's us"

and with a nod they all lift up their right sleeves and reveal a tattoo that the General instantly recognizes and he is _shocked_ to see that symbol because he had only seen it once or twice before but he knew what it symbolized and knew what they were saying was the truth

"ok once you guys get proper treatment you have some explaining to do"

"understood"

a few hours later they had fully explained the situation to the general and he was getting plane tickets ready for a trip back home seeing as how they had been cleared by the doctor stating he didn't know how they knew how to set the knees and shoulder but they were just fine and fully healed but they _did_ still have a few decent cuts and bruises but nothing that would prevent them from flying home oh and they all had thorough eye exams and washes to get the dust out of their eyes

"well I'll be informing the secretary of defense that you guys are alive"

"thanks but tell him that we want to inform our lonely Lt. ourselves"

"you're choice but be warned she may attack first and ask questions later"

"what do you mean by that?"

"simple over the past three months whenever we try to get her to join in with a new unit she attacks them with a tennis ball and then asks what they're doing at the courts than again she _does_ have a valid reason for why she's doing this after all they've been attacked a lot lately"

"right we'll keep that in mind maybe have tank tops on to show our marks who knows but for now we'll just be going home"

at the same time Jane was in a match and things were ok so she was losing one game to love but they had only just started and he had a decent serve that she hadn't expected but since she decided to play nice she went easy and got the first point with her serve when her opponent went and aimed at her team and then she got mad and went over to her bag those that knew her knew what was about to happen

"you know I _was_ going to play a nice game of tennis not push myself unless needed and not go into any special moves or modes but you attacked my team no one attacks my team and gets away with it"

she puts on the blindfold and goes back onto the court where she then switches her racket from her left to her right and goes into a very particular stance that very few had seen her go into before no one but her team knew that this was a step up from the regular stance

"blind fold rapid play military tennis!"

twenty minutes later she ends the match surprising even the ref

"hey captain did you _have_ to go into the military style of that one after all we were only aimed at"

"sorry guys but they mess with you guys and they pay for it you know how I am about teams"

"you're right sorry but still did you have to be so intense?"

"you know me if I'm not intense than I'm relaxed"

"that you are but still you didn't have to get back at him for what he did by completely trouncing him in tennis"

"says you well your up next so get onto the court"

the next day Jane and her team had more competitions to go to as they were at a five day event and it was only the second day but what they didn't know was that Jane's military unit would be watching them from the stands and watch they did they saw her first match and they were impressed at how good she was but they also knew that she was very much a loner despite the fact that she interacted with her team due to the fact that she missed her unit a lot

"let's hope that she does well in this match as well"

"yeah um when should we go talk to her?"

"according to the program I have all teams have a two hour lunch break at noon the same time as yesterday and will be until this event is over with"

"that will be a good time to show up but lets hope we don't have to wake her up from fainting"

well at noon they find where she's eating and just walk up to her teams table

"excuse me do you mind if we eat here?"

"no not at all are you guys enjoying the matches so far?"

"yes we are we missed yesterday because we were not in town and didn't know about it"

"I see"

suddenly her co-captain noticed a part of the tattoo on the captains arm and he thought it was the same tattoo that his captain had

"hey what's with the tattoo on your shoulder?"

"oh this, this is a special tattoo that is very unique only seven people have them"

"why is it so unique?"

"I'll show you"

he lifts up his sleeve and give him a full view of his shoulder and Jane is shocked

"captain it's you but how?"

"long story short we never died"

the others also reveal the tattoo and Jane shows them hers as a means of confirmation that all of them were together again

"now hold on a minute they could have faked the tattoo's"

"not likely James you see I made this tattoo myself with the help of the rest of the unit and the one who did the tattoo said that his was so complicated even though he managed to do it in a few minutes that unless you have done the design yourself before and know how to tattoo it's practically impossible to copy it's them"

"she's right we got permission to get these due to the fact that we're very unique soldiers and have an even more unique soldier within the unit so we _need_ an identifying factor just in case something goes really really wrong"

well lunch ended and it was time to go back to the matches but the Tarrantels were different and that was because they had definite supporters win or lose called Jane's military unit

"and the Tarrantels win"

well it was the same routine for the next two days on the third day though the unexpected happened Cobra decided to show up and wreak havoc

"hey guys you know how we're always ready for battle?"

"yeah what of it?"

"let's take care of some snakes"

he takes out his gun and the others quickly follow suite and on the court Jane and her team was also getting their weapons out but they weren't normal weapons

"a tennis ball what are you going to do with a tennis ball?"

"this now guys"

they start hitting the snakes with the balls and the soldiers used their guns, police officers were also in the area and had joined in but they were mostly hand to hand because they were too close to risk using their weapons

"hey guys looks like the officers are a little out numbered what do you say to helping them out"

"let's do it"

and so they get into the mix of terrorists and police officers and the officers were very grateful for the soldiers getting themselves involved even though there were only six of them. three hours later things had finally calmed down but it cost three police officers their lives and several others were wounded fortunately no civilian was hurt so they considered themselves lucky in that aspect but everyone at the competition still went to the hospital as a precaution and those that were not being checked out or in a waiting line were in the main waiting lounge when a soldier who had heard about the attack when trying to find Jane's unit for another reason came in

"unit 579 we have a code delta 5"

well Jane and her unit _blanched_ at that code knowing exactly what was going on and they did not like the code one bit

"what's going on captain?"

"James you're in charge until further notice, if you get reports of my death don't believe it until you see the bodies and ask to _confirm_ it's us I'm sure you've memorized the intricate design of our tattoo's make sure the others memorize it as well you may need that knowledge"

"captain what's going on, why were you guys given that code?"

"I'm afraid the only thing you guys are cleared for despite the fact that I'm your team captain is that something really bad has gone down and now any and all available soldiers are to report in for further assignment"

"what does that mean then?"

"ok basically there's been an attack on our country by an unknown means but other than that you guys aren't cleared for information and even what I've given you would normally be classified top secret against civilians but I'm invoking the b-12 paperwork designed for just such an occasion as what's going on right now civilians that are around a soldier long enough that they know when something is worse than what it seems and for me I've had that paperwork on myself when I was younger up until I was sixteen if I recall correctly don't ask why oh and the paperwork is also recently updated for family members to know as much as you so that if they hear about something they already have a basic understanding as to what's going on and as you guys are on my inform list you also have to know _some_ of what I know it all depends on the situation and I taught you guys that years ago am I clear?"

"crystal captain we'll be on stand bye if something goes wrong"

"what do you mean by that?"

"simple we sign special forms last time you went training stating that if the soldiers on duty cannot handle the job completely or if there is a lockdown of the country we will do what they ask of us to help the military focus on their jobs and not have to worry about other things"

"ok than don't be surprised if they start asking you guys to do grocery shopping one time when I was younger a situation popped up and that's what they put me on shopping duty"

"understood"

and after a brief talk with the hospital staff telling them to keep a lid on a possible situation yet not leaving without telling them that there was a possibility of them getting lots of patients depending on what was happening Jane and her unit with the soldier that had informed them left a few hours later they were at base and they were _not_ happy about the reports they had received about the attack the president was hurt and it seemed that the capitol city had been attacked by a biological chemical that was as of yet to be identified

"so we're dealing with idiots that try to attack our president and want to use biological warfare on us"

"basically yes and since we don't know the agent we have yet to know how serious it is"

"I do _not_ like that news"

"all of us don't like the news but for now all we can do is prepare as best we can"

"well than it's time to increase our training this unit is mainly trained in diplomacy but that won't work with these guys so instead it's time to focus on being the warriors we are and not the diplomats we've become over time"

and so they all prepared for possible biological warfare and all of them got used to the suites that were required. Two weeks after all soldiers in the states had been recalled the agent was identified as anthrax which was very dangerous for everyone both in the areas immediately affected and those not immediately affected


	5. endings

"be glad it's not ebola"

"good point"

"yeah well they still ticked me off really badly you do _not_ attack the president and this country and think you'll get away with it"

"yeah well they _are_ getting away with it due to the fact that we currently can't track them down"

"well this is a nice situation we've gotten ourselves into"

a few weeks later all hospitals reported that they were ready for anything that came their way and that meant that the military could go on the offensive which was a good thing because Jane was starting to get a bit anxious about the timing of the mission

"so is everybody ready?"

"you bet we are"

and so the military did indeed go on the offensive and three weeks into their mission Jane's tennis team got called in to serve as supply runners for military bases and hospitals military or otherwise plus since the normal message runners were also soldiers and all soldiers that were in America and not retired were put into active duty status they were also message runners and that was because they were the only civilians the military trusted to keep whatever message they had safe and unread even by them

"hey tennis guy got a message for the captain of the ranger base that needs to be there within two days"

"I'm on it"

the team member quickly gets into a vehicle and a day and a half later he's at the ranger base asking to see the captain of the base

"look you're a civilian civilians don't have security clearance to enter a military base"

"well this civilian does so let me in before I break down the gate"

"you wouldn't"

"wanna bet?"

the argument goes on for several more minutes when a Lt. from a previous base recognized the tennis player

"hey Mark what are you going here?, wait let me guess playing messenger boy again since all other couriers are currently busy"

"got it in one Lt. except this idiot doesn't want to let me in and this message is _important_ if I was told to get it to the captain of the base within two days of getting said message passed to me and that was a day and a half ago"

"and since you more than likely need to see the message given to him you can't give it to anyone else"

"exactly"

"I'll vouch for him officer he's been to a previous base him and a few others have special access however they were never given cards for their safety"

"fine but if he causes trouble you're paying for it"

and so he's let in and is escorted to the captains office

"captain there's someone here who has an important message"

the captain let's them in and realizes why it was important after all you hardly ever had the tennis players personally handing a letter to you unless it was very important that was one of their self made rules

"by order of the captain of the base I'm currently on I have been directed to give this to you within two days time of it being put into my hands"

"are you to wait for a reply?"

"I'm not sure he never stated if I was too or not"

well he reads it and drops it just as quickly and picks up a piece of paper from his desk and writes something down really fast

"take this back to your base as quickly as possible there may not be much time left"

"if I may ask for what sir?"

"a possible attack on your base if the rumors are to be believed"

while that was going on the terrorists were in bragging mode

"the military can't hit us while we constantly move and once we're out of the country they can't do a thing to chase us"

"that'll be good I can't wait for that day"

"hey have you heard? the military is using civilians as couriers"

"that's pathetic they won't last one year with the military"

"well they seem to be doing fine for now"

"than we might have to get involved not fun"

"well come on we still have another attack to plan"

and with the military they were exhausted trying to find the enemy on home soil and not many could take it for much longer due to how much stress they were under

"how much longer are we going to be in the field?"

"unknown"

"you know I thought the war would be over quickly and we wouldn't have to worry about anthrax any more but instead this has been going on for about a month and it's very exhausting"

"you have a point there but our assignment is to take these people out and secure our country again I recently got a report that Alaska and Hawaii are the only states that weren't hit"

"man we got lucky with Hawaii anthrax wouldn't last in Alaska unless it was the middle of summer but Hawaii has ideal conditions"

"that's a fact alright"

"come on the diplomats need some backup in sector twelve looks like some civilians weren't too happy about the recent food enforcement"

"ok than their skills have failed them haven't they?"

"yeah but only because the civilians are being stubborn"

"man and the most we can do is shove them out of the way with our weapons if that"

"well they have the store managers support but they're still being crowded so the store manager asked us to come as more brute force since the police are a bit busy as well trying to keep crime down"

"so before we leave to help the diplomats any word on the location of the terrorists?"

"nope none"

"man this is getting annoying"

"that it is"

"why is it that the terrorists always seem to be one step ahead of us?

"no idea"

and so they help Jane and her unit and explain to them that they were needed back at base for meetings and an update once at base they were updated and all of them were rightfully annoyed

"ok that's it we have _got_ to find a way to find them and fast"

"hey captain?"

"yes Lt.?"

"we are dealing with anthrax right?"

"well not exactly"

"what do you mean?"

"I recently found out that this is a chemically modified anthrax made over a hundred years ago by a teenager who originally designed it to take care of an organization called Cobra but instead of making people sick if anyone was genetically mutated the anthrax would cure them it was meant to be an antidote since the organization was trying to take over the world and she somehow caught wind of their plans to mutate people again"

Jane starts talking under her breath as if in thought and the others just look at her weird

"chemically altered…meant to be an antidote…that's it!"

"what's it Lt.?"

she doesn't answer instead she goes over to an empty computer console and starts typing in complex codes so fast you wouldn't have known they were codes if not for the fact that she put up what she was doing on the main screen so that she could take care of just typing in the codes and not worry about what was going on on the keyboard though she could have done it without looking she was making sure what she was typing was correct and since she was typing in several sequences at once and pressing enter they knew the numbers and random letters were really codes and complex codes as well a bit to complex for them as it turned out

"Lt. we would like an answer as to what's going on here"

"captain I'm afraid I cannot give you a full explanation quite yet but let's just say that you just gave us a fighting chance when you mentioned the anthrax was chemically altered to be an antidote"

a few minutes later she finishes up typing in the last of the codes and they see a blinking dot quite a few of them actually though there was only one dot that was really big

"sweet they didn't change a thing we have the main supply location and the locations of where the anthrax is I like this we can stop them within a matter of weeks with this"

"Lt. I demand an explanation here"

"fine I'm the teenager you mentioned in the story I knew that Cobra was willing to use chemical warfare and things like anthrax to accomplish his goal so in secret I supplied it to him what he didn't know was that the anthrax was not anthrax in reality but an antidote/tracking powder that allowed us to take care of him once and for all"

"tracking powder how did you manage that?"

"well if your security clearance is high enough you already know the answer to that"

"valid point"

well no one else knew that they had finally caught a break and Jane's tennis team had actually been given a break since they had been working a bit too hard for the presidents liking since they had all personally delivered messages to him at one point or another so he kept track of the interesting civilians so they were in DC and just relaxing for once when one of them decided to do something most would consider stupid unless you actually knew the person

"hey guys I know we're not officially part of any security or the military but I was just thinking about something"

"what's that?"

"well you know how these people have been attacking places with a lot of people?"

"yes"

"and you know how the Smithsonian museum is the place to visit if you're in the DC area?"

"yes so?"

"shouldn't we search the Smithsonian for possible bombs full of anthrax?"

the entire team just stops walking at hearing that declaration since no one had really given it much thought before

"blast!, we've been so busy trying to make sure communication between bases and the commander-in-chief is going smoothly plus keeping an eye on obvious trouble we never thought about the locations that the attacks happened in"

"does anyone know the number for DC's airport security? 'cause we have to warn them"

"no none of us do"

"ok than we alert the police"

"no we split up some of us search the Smithsonian and the others alert the police to the possibility once the police are alerted the others will also search the Smithsonian"

"right"

and so they split up on what was possibly the most important mission because no one knew it but the terrorists had decided to do one last attack and they aimed for the countries capitol to make a point of their message and the bombs were linked around the country so that once one bomb went off all went off it didn't matter which bomb so long as it was one in DC as there were special codes of course the military was taking care of the ones they had tracked down the Smithsonian bombs were not yet activated and for the tracking part of the powder to activate it needs to be in an activated container unfortunately and since the holding area for anthrax was always activated to make sure that they were safe they were easily found

"ok in two hours this place is going to go sky high and no one can stop us plus we get to sicken a lot of people before we leave"

and so the terrorists leave thinking they were in the clear not knowing the police were at the airport searching for the bombs that were not there but the terrorists didn't know that so they would be caught an hour before the bombs were found and deactivated

"ok the aviation space is clear"

"I found a bomb in my location"

"same"

ultimately there were two bombs and they were trained to deactivate bombs, the military trained them just in case and so with five minutes to go they deactivated the bombs and the country was saved the terrorists were not happy when they found out that they were foiled by a bunch of civilians but Jane was very proud of her team

"thanks for saving everyone guys"

"no problem captain we just figured on our day off what was going on and decided that the Smithsonian made a really good target"

"well we have news for you we have a way to track down the anthrax so we're disabling the bombs around the country the only problem we have now is finding the terrorists"

well they were quickly alerted that the terrorists had been caught

"finally I thought they would never be found"

"well guess it's back to regular lives"

"regular you guys are no where's near regular"

"hey what can we say we have a reserves officer as our captain"

"you make a valid point you guys can't have a regular life with a captain that's also a soldier"

"well we can it's just that regular for us is abnormal for the rest of the world"

"good point on that one as well oh and we found out that it was your captain who saved everyone"

"well she is who she is"

and so things went back to normal or so they thought no one knew that another group that was in the shadows was waiting for the first group to fail they attacked Jane's unit during a training run and took them prisoner though they faked their deaths quite skillfully or so they thought

"we want to see them"

"well as Lt. Kerenai's information group you are allowed to ask such a thing"

and so they are shown the bodies with tank tops on at the moment because of the fact that the shirts were a mess but the tennis team noticed something that the others missed of course a few weeks earlier Jane informed her tennis team that not everyone was informed of the tattoo on their shoulders

"hey guys is it just me or does something seem to be missing?"

the others take a closer look at the soldier of their captain and see what their co-captain is talking about

"hey you're right the captain is missing something but then that might mean…"

they check all the shoulders of the officers and see the same thing

"well looks like these guys aren't as good with information as they thought they were"

"plus look at the captain's left forearm"

they look and see a very unique symbol missing

"well what do you know it looks like our foes have a lot of information missing about this unit"

"what do you mean?"

"we need a high ranking official to see these bodies"

the general of the base comes down and see seven young officers and is initially saddened when he sees the same thing Jane's tennis teamed noticed

"well she said if need be to inform the base the search team is originated from guys it's not them looks like them but it's not"

"how do you know that sir?"

"easy this unit is a very special unit so with the permission of the secretary of defense they have a special tattoo on their right shoulder as an identifier mark and all the shoulders are missing that mark not to mention Lt. Kerenai has another mark on her left forearm and that's missing as well"

"than the civilians were telling the truth"

"yes I'll assemble a search team within the hour and the civilians are to be part of it"

"but sir you'll only put more lives in danger"

"not if we plan this correctly"

and so three _months_ later the military had yet another clue as to what happened to the missing unit. With said missing unit well they were confused and had no idea of what was going on in the outside world

"hey guys anyone know how long it's been since we were last fed?"

"not a clue"

"I don't even know the last time I had a shower"

"um the night before our training I think"

"well looks like we've all officially lost track of time"

"I could've told you that a long time ago"

"oh that is _it_ I have had enough of being captive I say that we try to escape"

"um Lt. I don't know if you've noticed but we've been starved half to death we're a bit weak right now"

"I hate you when you're right"

"I know"

well a few weeks later the captain was in agreement with Jane

"so Lt. got any bright ideas?"

"yep when they unchain us for a walk which we're _finally_ getting we'll strike"

and so they attempt an escape but they ultimately fail and so they try for another two months when they finally stop of course it would be a while before they were rescued. At the two year mark everyone was depressed they had searched for the missing unit for almost two years yet nothing they had officially been declared KIA six moths earlier though the team was still out on the searching assignment secretly of course the official mission was a scouting mission in an area that the civilians were used to thus the reason why they were with soldiers but in reality they still had another year before they were to give up the search and they actually found the hide out it was not abandoned but they still had enough people to break in and break in they did

"all right systematic searches am I clear?"

"yes sir"

well Jane's co-captain was the one to find them

"hey I found them"

"James is that you?"

"hey captain"

"do you have confirmation it's them?"

"oh yeah I am looking at their tattoo's and they are _definitely_ the diplomatic unit"

"alright let's get them loose and then home"

"how long?"

"two years officially you've been dead for six months unofficially the search was to continue for another year"

well they heard battle sounds and could easily identify the look Jane had on her face and the people who had taken them captive in the first place showed up and saw the same look and while they couldn't decipher it as well as her unit and tennis team they knew that they were in trouble

"uh-oh we shouldn't have come in here"

they start running again only to have Jane right on their tails

"get back here you creeps! I'm gonna make you pay for the past two years of torture"

the rest of the soldiers had been stuck on the whole being rescued section of their brains basically because they didn't have the same training as Jane did when it came to torture and rescue it was only natural it took a little bit of time for their minds to catch up and when they did they joined in the chase of course they were chasing a few others who were also idiots and had come into the torture chambers

"hey get back here you won't get away with what you've done"

and so for several more hours they chase the criminals and eventually send them back to America

"alright we did it guys we actually beat the guys that have chained us, beaten us, starved us half to death not to mention the fact that it was only recently that we've been allowed to stretch our legs"

"guys what have I told you about being part of military rescues even when asked to join in?"

"never to do so just explain what we're looking for using the picture you gave us"

"yes the _reason_ I told you this is because of the fact that you do not have the proper training to actually be part of military rescue operations"

"hey we did just fine during the war thank you very much"

"and you did so without my permission to help the military I worry about you guys, that's why I put the restrictions I did on you"

"look we're fine nothing happened to us during the mission"

"well things could have gone quite differently if not for the fact that all the pieces were in place at the right time and thus avoiding injury to any team members"

"look Lt. it's fine everything worked out what's to worry about now that the mission is over?"

Jane just sighs and it's as if all her energy went some where's else in an instant

"have I ever told you guys what happened to me several years ago during a rescue operation just like this one?"

"no Lt. you never did than again we know so little about you I'm not all that surprised"

she thinks back to when she was fifteen years old and several EDC and military officers had gone missing they also had tattoo's on them but that was so they could fit in with their undercover gang life

_"hey guys our team has disappeared during a routine drug run"_

_"does the FBI know?"_

_"not yet but they will soon enough"_

_"I'm joining in"_

_"no Jane we don't know what could happen"_

_she gives them a very stern look that basically stated that they would let her join in or else_

_"on second thought you've been on training exercises with the military so why not"_

_and so she joined in the search and for four years they look for them finally finding them in Brazil and with the government's permission lead a rescue operation but just when they thought they were in the clear everything went wrong and seven of the ones being rescued were killed and three of the rescuers were also killed everyone else was injured in varying degrees though Jane was the worst off since she took most of the blows to protect those she could she would be in a coma for three months no one knowing if she would survive during that time_

"and so I was visited every day for those three months of being in a coma they almost lost me five times according to the doctors and that is a scary thought"

"man you do know what it's like to have a rescue operation go on for a long period of time"

"exactly and I was considered a civilian even though for reasons I can't tell you I wasn't really a civilian"

"than I apologize Lt. for dragging your team into this when clearly they should've stayed home"

"thank you now guys I think it's time we get back to playing tennis"

"right on"

and so they return to the tennis courts next season and for two years things were fine yes Jane had to train but other than that things were normal then another war came that lasted for twelve years after that Jane's military unit declared their retirement and five years after that Jane's tennis team also retired knowing that they were getting to old to continue in playing tennis besides everyone had some problem or another after all Jane was permanently paralyzed after their bus hit a trailer and they couldn't fix or replace the chip in her back that allowed her to walk and the others had a variety of physical problems as well but they continued to coach tennis teams for years after words after all who wouldn't want to be coached by world tennis players


End file.
